1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode assembly for a secondary battery and a secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, an electrode assembly typically includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed therebetween, and a secondary battery is manufactured by accommodating the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte in an outer case.
An electrode assembly formed by winding a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator interposed therebetween may be used in a secondary battery. In a case where the number of windings is increased, the shape of the electrode assembly may be easily changed.